Flowers
by ThePandorica
Summary: They found her in a meadow. She was the first to be found, the first casualty of the aftermath. - Written for the HPFC ‘Creepy Quotes’ Challenge. Susan Bones, AU.


_**A/N:**__ I enjoyed writing this, as I could really picture this scene (however AU) in my head. Written for the HPFC 'Creepy Quotes'. Enjoy!_

_--_

"_Why was it that flowers never smelled as sweet, as when they were dying?"_

_--_

They found her in a meadow. Cold, pale and alone. It was evident that nobody had come to help her. She had died alone – with nobody to hear her scream, or hear her pitiless cries in the dark. The crest of Hufflepuff that was emblazoned across her chest, stood out amongst the dense greenery and wildflowers. Even in death, her face looked peaceful. It was as if the thought of death and dying had not crossed her mind. She was the first to be found, the first casualty of the aftermath. It was a shame, really. The last Bones, now gone forever in a flash of green light – but she would have never run away. Firm, she stood, until the very end.

--

_She ran blindly through the forest. Her heart pounded and blood rushed around her head. Palms sweaty and robes flapping out behind her, she fought to stay ahead of them – one tiny step at a time. But that was the only problem. There was no time left, and they were coming for her. Pushing the brambles and the branches aside, a few cutting her face as she did so, Susan looked back. It was fleeting and it was just once, but it was enough. …They had found her, and now she had nowhere to go. She was surrounded. However, she faltered and then stopped, clutching her wand. Steadfast, she stood and turned to face them, her head held high... _

--

There were cuts on her face – signs of a struggle, perhaps? …and yet, her wand was clutched so firmly in her hand, that even in death, the wizards who found her body, could not prize it away from her cold, lifeless fingers. Her lips were pursed, in a resolute and stubborn fashion. She had died fighting, and till her very last breath, had not given up…

--

"_Come out! I know that you're there! I'm not afraid…" she shouted into the night sky, her breath misting in the cold air. Even then, her voice shook with the fear that betrayed her to them. She couldn't help being afraid. She had never been a Gryffindor, with the bravery and courage set in their hearts like stone. She had never had to face her enemy head on, even in the battle of Hogwarts with curses flying everywhere and the thought that you could be hit at any time… No. This time, it was much different. Susan knew that she was going to die. Now, she had to turn and face Him head on. Yet, flitting around her head there were thoughts – too stupid and silly, yet they hurt her nonetheless. Now- now that she was safely in the knowledge that she was set to die. _

_Hannah, Ernie, Zacharias and Justin…Her friends names floated through her head, as now one by one, her pursuers came into view. Hooded and cloaked in black, she could not see their faces as in unison they drew their wands, surrounding her. The determination drove her on and she gripped her wand tighter. Taking a deep breath in, the coldness of the air stung her and the scent of the flowers washed over her, filling her senses with a sweet, toxic perfume. _

_--_

On closer inspection, they found a flower in her hair. A splash of white in amongst the fiery auburn of her hair, which was splayed on the dewy grass. Clearly they thought that it had been put there by her killers as a joke, yet there was something about that flower… a pure sign. A symbol of hope against the darkness that had killed her…

--

"_It's too late for curses, girl." called a mocking voice, as her spell was deflected easily, as though it was never fired. _

"_Drop your wand, and give up…" they called again. Susan scowled and straightened up. _

"_Never…" She replied, as she stood there, steadfast and resolute. Yet her heart hammered in her chest. She closed her eyes, preparing for the last and took one final breath._

"_Fine – have it your way, Bones. Avada Kedavra!" _

…_And as she fell, resolute and steadfast, into the dewy grass and amongst the wildflowers, a single flower tangled itself in her hair, where it stayed. _

_It was untouched by the hand of darkness, and it blossomed. _

--

**Review?**


End file.
